


He Made Her Cry

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Charlotte had an unhappy marriageSidney was unhappy in his marriage tooThey get a chance to change all thatCautionThis story mentions cheating, heartbreak, divorce, alcoholism, cancer and dementia.There will be a HEA
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick read story. I don't have any self confidence but I'm putting it out there anyway.  
> I am the caregiver for the Mr, can't leave him alone so I stream, read and try to write.  
> Hope it works 
> 
> First we need a little information about Sidney and his life with Eliza

Chapter 1 

As a Doctor he was known to have the best bedside manor but one day , just one time he was so stressed in his own life he made her cry. Known to be the kindest surgeon, everyone loved him and couldn’t say enough nice things about him. He felt horrible about seeing her cry . That had never happened and he didn’t know what to do so he just got up, excused himself and left the room. His nurse showed the patient and her daughter out. All the staff saw her crying and were dumbfounded. 

When he was a young man in college he met the most striking young woman and in love he was. She had beautiful sky blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He didn’t realize she was only beautiful on the outside. The inside was dark, she was always snobbish with others but for him she put on a show. They were graduating college then he would be off to medical school to become a surgeon. It would be 8 years of hard work. He didn’t want to lose Eliza so they married after only knowing each other a year. He was a trust fund baby and with scholarships they had plenty of money. Actually the cash that flowed into their home was all Eliza was concerned about. Sidney was too busy to notice.

His family was well known in the community, so they were often invited to gatherings for the rich and powerful. OH how she loved these affairs and being the most handsome couple was the icing on the cake. 

They started their marriage sharing a bed but usually it was just for sleep. Wasn’t long he realized there was no love or affection between them. He wanted to be a couple like his parents. They were never embarrassed of showing affection towards each other no matter who was around. 

She never wanted a family, no way was she going to mess up her perfect body. Actually he just assumed all women wanted to be a mother. How wrong he was. 

He wanted to start a family when he finished school. They never talked about having a family so he didn’t know how she really felt. He also didn’t know how she really felt about him.

He was handsome, dark curly hair, toned muscles and beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could cause a person to dissolve. He was considerate, a kind man but also very busy. His family name helped her be somebody in the community.  
Money and status was all she wanted from him. She would find physical love elsewhere. 

He was gone a lot and when he was home he had his nose in his books. He had been top of his class and it was important to stay there. He knew he didn’t show Eliza as much attention as he should but once he finished with school that would change, or so he thought.

When he did have some free time he wanted them to do something relaxing, like go for a walk in the park or take his nieces and nephew for a picnic. She just wanted to shop, jewelry, clothes and a fancy car was more to her liking . She liked to eat out at only the fancy restaurants. She didn’t have to work but she had to have a housekeeper at least three times a week. And she didn’t like the kids.

He had no idea what she did all day while he was gone. Trust, he never thought about it. He could be trusted so he thought everyone was the same. Mr. Handsome had plenty of opportunities to be unfaithful but he never once thought of cheating on his marriage. 

Finally he graduated from medical school top of the class then went to work at one of the most prestigious hospitals. Years passed, life at home became more unbearable. Eliza complained about everything. He didn’t want to go to all the parties and galas’. She had to have new clothes for every occasion. He realized she spent the money as fast as it came in and then complained it wasn’t ever enough. If he wanted to eat he had to stop and get carry out. She was almost always gone in the evenings and when she was there she just threw things and screamed at him. Finally he realized they needed to divorce.  
One day out of the blue he said, “Eliza, I realize you're not happy with our marriage.” He continued “I’m sorry we are both very unhappy.”

“Are you crazy? I’m not going to give up my life just for you,” she yelled. “We don’t even like each other but I’m not going to lose my social status so a divorce is out of the question,” she made sure he heard. 

They had not shared a bedroom in years. He was just there so she could have money and standing in society. The worse things got at home the harder he worked to be kind to his patients. 

One day she came close to him, trying to say she did love him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He was shocked.

” What brought this on ?”

“Oh, I just felt bad that I’ve been so unfair to you,” was her reply. 

He didn’t really trust that to be the truth but he would try and see where this was going. She had the housekeeper prepare a nice meal they could share together.

Finally the truth came out. “Sidney, we’ve lived in this condo for so long, I was thinking it’s time we buy a house.” She went on, “I think things would get better for us if we had a nice house.” 

He asked, “ So have you found something you like?” Of course she had.

“ Yes, it’s in a gated community close to some other doctors in town,” may we go look at it tomorrow?” she wanted to know.

She was so sweet to him, he should have seen this coming. She was also sorry about how she had treated him, how she had not supported him while he studied and worked so hard for them.

She tried to get him in her bedroom but the truth was he just didn’t feel it. However maybe he needed to try at least once to see if they could have a real marriage .

The next day they were off to look at the 3500 sq ft home. It had everything anyone could want.  
“Look, Sidney, we can entertain here, look at the beautiful patio and pool.” “Won’t it be fun?” 

It was a very nice house, he has his doubts it would become a home. He wanted a place for love and affection.  
She was walking on clouds, so excited and all it took was a couple of days trying to show she loved him. 

The realtor was there explaining the great price. The house had been a repo so they could offer just enough to cover the bank. Eliza was all over him, hugging his neck, kissing his cheek, showing affection he had never seen from her. So he signed the contract. Only hours later their offer had been accepted and they could close in a month.  
“Sidney, you know we will need new furniture?” He knew that would happen and also knew she would want to pick it out.

He had to go, he was being paged for an emergency surgery. Actually she was glad about that, now she would pick out what she wanted as only the best would do.

Sidney slipped back into his routine at the office, seeing patients and scheduling surgeries. 

Finally they closed on the house, Eliza had been more attentive, the house made her happy. The truth was she was jealous of Sidney. Everyone liked him, he was always kind and helping others. She had her friends or followers but Sidney, people truly adored him. 

Things, that’s all she wanted, things and more things along with dinner parties. Sidney would often miss these parties or be late. She really didn’t care because she had her own friends and some were men. She got everything arranged for the move, telling him not to worry about a thing, she had it all in hand. 

Finally they were moved and it was the same day he had back to back surgeries so he would be late getting home. “ So,” as he entered the house, “where is the bedroom you picked out for us?” he was shy about asking. “Sidney, nothing has changed, your room is downstairs so you can leave in the middle of the night if needed and my room is upstairs so you won’t wake me.” Still the same Eliza. Nothing had changed except she got her way and he was deeper in debt.

She was planning a dinner party, only the most elaborate in their social group would do. She even complained it was exhausting planning an event like that.

The night of the party Sidney had called to let her know he would be late. It was a holiday weekend and he was on call and spent the most of 2 days at the hospital. “Don’t wait up,” he said.

“Don’t worry, I never do ” she mumbled.

There were 4 women and 5 men at the party. The extra man was someone Eliza had been sleeping with. He was a nice looking man, not as handsome as Sidney but she could use him when she wanted and he didn’t care. She was on birth control so she was sure she wouldn't get caught. Sidney didn’t know about the pills, didn’t matter she wasn’t going to make a family with him anyway. 

Normally he would text her when he was on his way home but this night he didn’t. As he drove into the driveway a car was leaving. Who could still be there at 1AM ? As he got in the house he went straight to his shower then after getting ready for bed he went to the kitchen, maybe there was still something he could eat. 

He could hear her shower going upstairs. That’s odd she is taking a shower at this time of night. He found some ham for a sandwich and a glass of milk then went up to her room. She was just out of the shower and shocked to see him. She started screaming at him, he wasn’t to come home without letting her know.

“Why?” he asked.

Eliza was red faced, in a tizzy. “Eliza, who was just leaving here?” “Just a friend that stayed late after the dinner party,” she huffed. “Why is your bed already a mess?” At that she was screaming at him again. She knew she had almost been caught.  
She lied, “I went to bed then decided I needed a shower.” Sidney was too tired to argue with her but he knows what’s going on. Every sense they moved into the house she was more distant and hateful. They were not going to make a family, they couldn’t even be civil to each other. 

Sidney could hardly think let alone sleep. It had been a very busy and horrible holiday weekend. Somehow he had to get a divorce and maybe find a life for himself. Forget having a woman, he already tried that and it didn’t work . 

The next day Sidney would have a day off work. He called his best friend Mark Babington, to see if they could get together. He needed to talk to someone and he didn’t want his family to know about any of this. His mother was in the final stages of cancer and his Dad was doing his best to care for her. The whole family was strained with worry.  
“Sure,” Mark said. “Let’s meet at our favorite café in town, would 1 work ?” 

The two men met, only ordering coffee. Sidney had his head in his hands. “ Babs, you're a good lawyer, have you done any divorce cases lately?”

“ Sure, all the time,” he replied. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t take it any longer with Eliza,” he muttered. Mark could see the stress in Sidney’s face, his whole body was tense. “I just got deep in debt with the house and I all but caught her in bed with someone.” “I’m done with her and I don’t know how to get out of it and not be penniless.” “She will want everything I have, probably even my inheritance.” “To top it all off my Mother is on her deathbed and I can’t do anything to help. My Dad isn’t doing well, he is so despondent we don’t know what will happen to him.” They’ve been married 60 years. Might I add happily married.” Sidney unloaded all his hurt, worry and frustration out to Mark. 

“Man, I’m sorry to hear all this but you were right to come to me,” Mark said kindly. “First you need to move, find an apartment and take your clothes and get out.” Mark went on to explain once he is out of the house they can file for divorce and he thinks she will want everything he has worked for. Sidney didn’t really care, he was at the point of no return, just needed to be done with her. 

“I’m sorry Mark, I didn't ask how Esther is coming along with her pregnancy.”  
“She’s doing very well, the baby is due in 6 weeks and everything seems to be going well,”

Mark went on to explain that as soon as Sidney was moved he would have the papers ready to file, it would be good if you would be out of town. Sidney let him know there was no way he could take off work, they were already short a surgeon at the hospital. 

“I’ll see what I can find this afternoon and I’ll let you know.”  
“I bet she won’t even know I’m gone.”

“Buddy, I’m so sorry about all this and I want you to know I’ll do everything I can to get you out , I’ll start the paperwork today.” Mark said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“You’re a lucky man, I would give anything to have a wife such as yours,” was all Sidney could think to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we need to see what’s up in Charlotte's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still we will have a HEA

Chapter 2 

Charlotte had been married for almost 15 years but her husband had turned into an alcoholic. He was a truck driver and she had loved him dearly but the drinking had taken over their lives.  
When he was out on the road he didn’t drink but as soon as he was home he went to the bars. 

Charlotte was a Psychotherapist and could make her own living. She counseled everyone else but couldn’t seem to take her own advice. The stress and worry were aging her, making her sick with real pain. One night she thought she would just go to the bar and see what was going on. She knew his favorite place and as she drove up he was leaving with a woman sitting next to him in his car. She waited a few minutes then following she saw him pull into a local motel. She parked where she could see, he had gone in, paid for a room, took the key then drove the women to a room. They entered together carrying what looked like whiskey. What was she to do ? Go knock on the door and let him know he’s been caught ? Go home and pack? WHAT, the hurt was just too much. She had to get herself together because she had work the next day and she had to see about her mother. The stress of the past few years had taken a toll on her. Her mother had dementia and was living in an assisted living facility, Charlotte went every day to check on her care. Some days her mother didn’t even know who she was. Then she had to go home and deal with him and his drinking. Finally she had all she could take and after talking with one of her closest friends she realized what she had to do. Move out and get a divorce. 

Esther was so sorry to hear how bad things were. They talked for over an hour and it was decided, Charlotte could just take her clothes and go to her mother’s house. After her mother became too ill to live alone Charlotte had just closed the house and let it sit empty. The house was still furnished so that was a relief. Maybe deep down she knew one day she would move and start life over. No men, she already tried that and it didn’t work.

Charlotte was still a stunning woman in her late 30’s, still the dimple in her chin, curly dark hair, dark brown eyes that smiled when she did. No one would dream her life was a mess.

“Do you think Mark would be able to handle my divorce?” she asked. “Mark Babington is the best lawyer in town,” Esther proclaimed. Charlotte didn’t want anything other than her personal possessions.

“I’ll get the utilities turned on at Mom’s house first thing in the morning then this weekend I’ll get my clothes and some whatnots and move. It will take him a week to even know I’m gone,” she told Esther. 

Esther got her phone out and called Mark to see when he could see Charlotte. “ Would 3 tomorrow afternoon work?” Esther asked. “Sure, I’ll be there.” she whispered. 

Charlotte went home and started gathering up some of her things, she packed them in a spare room so if he did come home he wouldn’t see them. Oh sure he would be mad. She took care of paying the bills, keeping the house clean , and even kept the yard mowed. He really only slept there once in a while. 

The next day Charlotte was in Mark’s office waiting room at 2:45. When his office door opened she saw a most handsome man coming out. Running through her mind were the words” Don’t pay any attention to him.” Mark was walking with him and had his hand on his shoulder telling him not to worry it was all in order. The men looked up at Charlotte, Mark said hello and the man gave her a slight smile. She barely smiled back. Really it was just a glance at each other. Neither one paid attention as they had personal problems to take care of. 

“Hello Charlotte,” Mark welcomed her into his office. “I’m sorry to hear the news,” Esther tells me you want a divorce. “Yes, it's years past time, I just can’t live like this anymore,” she replies. 

She explained they already have separate checking accounts, “I just want my clothes, personal items, some dishes, my car and my maiden name back.” Once again I’ll be Charlotte Haywood. “I’ll be moving into my Mom’s house this weekend.” “ How soon can we file?” 

“What are the grounds for divorce?” Mark needs to know. 

Charlotte doesn’t know the terminology they use. He is never home, I’m basically a servant and if he is in town he is drinking.   
“It’s almost like being abandoned,” she explained.   
“He also cheats on me, I’ve seen him going into a motel room with a woman,” she explained with tears in her eyes.   
She doesn’t want all that to come out; she just wants to be free of him and the responsibilities of the house.   
“Let’s file using irreconcilable differences,” he remarks.   
“Yes, that sounds good.” How will he know I’m filing?   
“We’ll have him served with the divorce papers and if he wants to argue it he’ll have to get himself an attorney. If he agrees then 30 days you’ll go to court with me to see the judge then you’ll be free.”  
All this sounded too simple to be true but she was hoping for the best.

“Esther said you will be moving this weekend and she wanted to help but she is just weeks away from giving birth.” “No, I wouldn’t hear of her helping, not to worry I have some other friends that can help. We don’t have any furniture to move, mostly clothes.”  
Charlotte thanked Mark for his help then went to check on her Mom. 

The aids said her mom had been sick and they thought she needed to see a doctor. Charlotte called to make an appointment with the primary care physician and could take her in the next day.  
After running the test they confirmed, Mom needed her gallbladder removed. It would be just a one day surgery and the appointment was made for the following week. 

Charlotte and her friends got her moved the following Saturday . It felt good to be back on her own after all the years of stress. All she had to do was a little dusting and put her things away. Really she felt lucky to have a place to live. 

Sunday morning there was banging on the front door. She knew who it would be and there he was, the soon to be ex-husband.  
She cracked the door open telling him to go away. He was sober and said he was sorry, wouldn’t she please come home. She knew if he didn’t get help he would not quit drinking and she no longer felt any love or affection for him then told him so.

He finally left, saying he would sign the divorce papers and he was sorry. That was the end of them, it was over.

The following week Charlotte took some time off to take care of her Mom getting her to the surgeon to confirm the surgery. Doctor Emerson saw them and after looking at the ultrasound and health information the surgery was set for later that week.  
She checked her Mom into the hospital and the surgery went well.   
Then she was to take her Mom back for a follow up . 

It was Tuesday after Labor Day weekend , Sidney had been on call. Eliza wasn’t agreeing to anything when it came to the divorce. She knew where he had moved and was going over to fight with him. He would tell her to take it up with his lawyer. She was furious that he would ruin her good name, make her sell the house. She wanted more than half of everything he had. He had spent 3 days in surgery and she even showed up at the hospital to cause a scene. He was at the end of his rope and his nerves were shattered. 

Doctor Emerson was out and Sidney was to cover for him.  
He opened the door to the exam room where Charlotte was waiting with her Mom. He said hello, really not even looking at her then checked her Mom’s incisions and it looked good.

“ Why is she so badly bruised,” Charlotte wanted to know.

Sidney snapped back at her. “ What do you expect from a 90 year old woman ?” This is just how it is, and he said a few more not so nice things and Charlotte felt the tears welling up. She was also stressed to the brink of breaking. 

This was not Sidney’s finest moment. He realized it and didn’t know what to do so he just excused himself and left the room.  
He thinks he has seen her before but not sure where. There was something about her that made him feel odd, anger even. She was attractive, but he shouldn’t be noticing any women. He didn’t need to be rude. He couldn’t understand any of it. 

Charlotte thought yes, I saw him at Mark Babington’s office.” I better not see him again or I’ll have to give him a piece of my mind.” As she left with her Mom the nurses at the checkout desk noticed her tears. What’s going on ? Dr Parker was the kindest doctor anyone could find. Sidney wasn’t only dealing with his divorce, heavy workload, his Mom was in her last days in the care of hospice, the divorce ! How much more could a man take ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get them together and see how it works.

Chapter 3 

“I hate men,” Charlotte proclaimed to Esther.

“Charlotte, that’s not true, I know you think a lot of my Mark.” 

“Yes, I do, he is a good man and good to you but men like that must be few and far between.  
“ I took Mom in for her checkup after her surgery and the doctor was so rude I cried right there in his office,” she was exasperated. 

“Really, what doctor was it,” Esther wanted to know.

“It was a doctor Parker, I don’t know him but I’d like to tell him off.” 

“Doctor Sidney Parker ? “ Esther questioned.

“Yes, do you know him?” 

“Yes, he’s a good friend of Mark’s, he’s well known to be the nicest doctor in town,” Esther assured .

“Well, what nice doctor is so rude they can make you cry? Charlotte was crying again.

“Oh honey, you're just going through a hard time. Everything seems to be falling apart but it’s going to get better,” Esther promised. 

“I just don’t understand how Mark could be friends when a guy like him,” she vented. 

Charlotte left Esther and went home feeling picked on, humiliated and sorry for herself.

Esther waited for Mark to get home, thought she needed to see what’s going on with Sidney. She didn’t know him as well or as long as Mark but he had always been polite.   
As Mark is coming in the door Esther hurries over to give him a hug and welcome home kiss. They had been married 2 years and still felt like they were on their honeymoon.

“I know you can’t talk about private legal matters but is something going on with Sidney?” 

“Why do you ask?”

“Charlotte was here crying telling me Sidney was so rude and hateful he made her cry.”

“All I can say is he is completely stressed out, his life is falling apart.” But to make a woman cry is completely unlike him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Esther replied. 

Sidney knew she had left his office in tears and asked the receptionist to get her address for him. He really felt bad about his behavior and thought he should send her a note to apologize.

THE LETTER

Mrs. Johnson,

Please accept my apology for my behavior last week. I am indeed sorry to be the cause of your sadness. I can only hope you don’t think too badly of me.   
I hope all is well with your Mother and please let us know if we can be of further assistance.

Sincerely,

Sidney Parker MD 

Mark thought he better contact Sidney and check on him. Making a woman cry was completely out of character. 

“Sidney, how are you doing?” Mark wants to know.

“I’ve been better, Eliza is everywhere, I’m thinking we need a restraining order.”

“Sure, we can do that then she will have to leave you alone or get arrested.”

“I no longer care, she shows up at the hospital causing a scene, my nerves are fried, I even made a lady cry !” 

“ Well, to be honest I heard about that.”

“Really, my God is this all over town?” 

“No, of course not, she is a friend of Esther’s so she told Esther and Esther told me.” “ She was at my office last week as you were leaving, do you remember ?”

Sidney wants him to know last week was nothing but a blur and only vaguely remembers being at his office. 

“I sent her a letter of apology, I really feel bad about my behavior.” 

“ You are both going through a rough patch right now, I’m sure she will forgive you, she is as nice of a woman anyone could meet.” “Don’t worry about it,” Mark tells him.

“Apologize is all I know to do, I can’t worry about it now.”

“The good news is, we may have an agreement. We can get the divorce finalized and finish the financial issues later, we are just waiting for the house to be sold. You two don’t have children so that does make it a little easier.”

“Just let me know what I need to do.”

“If you could drop by the office any time Friday, I have some papers for you to sign.”

“Very well, thanks for everything Mark, I’ll be by Friday afternoon.”

Claire, see if you can reach Mrs. Johnson, Charlotte soon to be Ms. Haywood. We need her to come in and sign these documents so we can get her divorce final.

Friday afternoon Charlotte was in between patients so she had an hour to sign the papers. As she was circling the block looking for a parking place, wow there one was, when the car going the other way took a u turn right in the middle of the road and parked.

She already hated men , see this is how they are, she thought.  
She drove on down the block and found another spot to park but kept looking to see who took her parking spot.   
OMG, it’s him, the hateful Doctor and he was heading into Mark’s office. She hurried in right behind him. 

“Excuse me sir, you took my parking spot,” she insisted.

“I’m sorry, he said, I didn’t see your name anywhere, I’ll just be here a few minutes. I've got to get back to the hospital.”

“I have patients too and they are just as important as yours.” she wanted to yell at him.

All of a sudden Sidney realizes this is the woman he was rude to and was hoping she didn’t start crying again.

“Look, I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you heading for that spot.” 

Charlotte just glares at him, she is angry, never mind how handsome he is, I bet he knows it too. She wasn’t smiling instead her forehead was pinched and anyone could tell she was mad.

“Next time, Sir, why don’t you look at what you're doing ?” 

“I’m really sorry Miss, I guess I wasn’t paying close attention.”

“Well, You need to watch what you're doing when driving, has no one ever told you to pay better attention ? “

Sidney steps to Clara's desk asking for the papers he needs to sign. Charlotte steps up and says she has papers to sign too and she is in a hurry, after all she had to walk the whole block just to get there. 

Mark comes out of his office and sees the frowns on their faces.  
“Hey, you two, I see you’ve run into each other again.” He’s trying to make light of the situation but it doesn’t seem to be working.  
Charlotte is still mad about the parking place besides he is the man who made her cry. 

The documents were marked where they needed to sign but Charlotte’s pen is out of ink, and she huffed. Sidney trying to be the gentleman handed his pen over to her which she grabbed and muttered a little thanks.

Mark asks Charlotte if she can step into his office while he tells Sidney he’ll talk to him later. 

Mark explains, everything is settled and we will see the judge next Friday at 9AM then it’s all final. Still feeling emotional Charlotte thanks Mark for his diligence getting this done so fast. She leaves still in a bad mood. 

Days and weeks go by without much excitement. Esther is due to have her baby when Charlotte gets a text saying Esther is in labor and heading to the hospital. It was only 5 in the late afternoon so Charlotte finishes her paperwork and heads to the hospital.   
She finds the waiting room and look at who else is there ! 

Sidney had just finished with a surgery and wanted to check with Mark to see how things were progressing.  
He sees Charlotte and steps over to speak to her. She’s been angry for weeks now and decides that isn’t doing her any good.  
Still she glares at him. Why is this guy so good looking, the thought keeps going through her mind.  
He steps over to say hello and if she has any news of Esther and the baby.   
About that time Mark appears, he’s all nervous then thanks them both for being there. 

Mark explains “They say this is going to take maybe hours,” 

“I haven’t eaten all day, so why don’t you two join me in the cafeteria and we’ll get something to eat.”

The three of them made their way downstairs. Getting their trays they got in line. Charlotte, Sidney then Mark. Just as Charlotte was reaching for the last chicken sandwich Sidney reached for it too.

“ I’m sorry, here you can have it,” he tells her.

“No, I’ll get something else, she is still angry.

“ I insist you have it, Sidney is trying to be as nice as he knows how.” He has that sideways grin and she feels herself starting to thaw. 

“Oh well, she takes the sandwich and says,” Thank You. 

Trying to make small talk Sidney asked how her mother was doing. She tells him fine. They don’t really have much to say to each other. The three sit down, Charlotte is across the table from Sidney so every time she looks up she’s looking at him.

All the while they are at the table people walking by all greet Sidney.  
Hello Dr Parker, How are you Dr Parker, Nice to see you Dr Parker.   
What’s wrong with all these people ?  
They finish their meal in silence and Mark wants to go back to check on Esther.

“ Ms. ahh , I guess we haven’t really been properly introduced.”   
I’m Doctor Sidney Parker, and you are ?  
“Charlotte Joh--- Haywood.”  
“Look Ms Haywood, I still feel like I owe you an apology for my rudeness with you and your mother, I sent you a note, did you get it ?”

“Yes, thank you. I suppose I owe you an apology too.”

“I can’t accept an apology from you, as I’m the one that needs to apologize.”  
Charlotte looks at him, "I’m sorry, I’ve been in a really bad place lately, might say I’ve been mad at the world and it felt easy to take it out on you,” she hoped he understood. 

“ I understand, I’ve not been my best self lately either.”

“ I was seeing Mark because I was getting a divorce, it turned out to be fairly easy and it’s final now, so I need to get back to being more my truest self,” she clarified. 

“ He is handling my divorce too, it’s not been easy, in fact the divorce is final except for the financial part and we’ll settle that later.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love changes everything
> 
> Just a little short story   
> Please excuse my errors 
> 
> Stay healthy and safe   
> Thanks for reading

Chapter 4 

The baby was taking it’s time being born. All they could do was wait. Nothing was wrong, it was just a first baby for Esther and Mark. 

Charlotte and Sidney went back to the waiting room. Seems maybe she could be civil to him.

“Excuse me, I think I’ll go to my locker and change, are you planning on staying a while longer ?” 

“Yes, I’d like to stay until the baby is here,” she replied.

Sidney went to the locker, got his street clothes, took a quick shower and was back in 20 minutes.   
He looked so very handsome, she could hardly look away.

The room was filling up, Charlotte sat on a small couch and Sidney sat down next to her.

Mark came out periodically giving them updates.   
“She’s in so much pain, I think she will hate me when this is over.”

Sidney told him not to worry about that, she’ll be so happy when she holds her baby it won't take long for her to forget all about the pain. 

Charlotte, sat there thinking how she thought by now she would be a mother. She came from a large family, being the oldest she helped take care of many babies. She just sighed and looked at nothing in particular. 

“Are you alright?” Sidney asked. 

“ Sure, just thinking how life doesn’t always turn out like we think it will or hoped for.” 

“I know what you mean, I thought by now I would have a family.” he said with a sadness in his voice.

People were leaving the waiting room and now at 1AM they were the only 2 left. Mark had just reported they baby should be here soon. He was a wreck.

Charlotte was getting sleepy and leaned her head back and shut her eyes but she fell asleep and slid over on Sidney’s shoulder.

This gave Sidney a better chance to look at her. She was really attractive, he had noticed before but she was mad most of the time so he didn’t see what he could see now. He just settled back and let her sleep on his shoulder, it felt, oh he didn’t know, maybe comfortable !

The poor woman was going through a divorce and he had been ugly to her. He had sent the letter and apologized but maybe he needed to do something more to make it up to her. 

About 2AM Mark came running into the waiting room, it’s a boy !  
Everything is fine, all are well and Esther doesn’t hate me. 

Slowly Charlotte woke up and realized her head was on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“OH, I’m sorry,” she told him as she slowly opened her eyes.”

He gave her that million dollar smile and let her know it was ok, in fact just fine. 

Mark was really excited, he’s a father now. 

“Come on and you can see him, then leads them back to the nursery.”

Sidney and Charlotte congratulated him. The baby is beautiful, it’s just wonderful they both said. No one knew but they were both happy and sad in equal measure. They both thought they would be happily married and have children by now. 

Charlotte had tears in her eyes. Sidney was afraid he had done or said something wrong. 

“I’ll be back to see Esther and the baby tomorrow, I better go home and get some sleep.” 

“I’ll walk you to your car, if that’s OK with you,” Sidney whispered.

It’s 2:30AM and Charlotte had left the car lights on and her car wouldn’t start, the battery was dead. 

“ We could call for a jump start or I could just take you home.”

“ I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” 

“ It won’t be any trouble at all, it will be my pleasure.”

They made their way to the back of the hospital and there was his car in the spot with a sign, Dr Parker.   
Ha, she had to laugh. “Your name is there, how lucky for you.”

He chuckled then explained. “Sometimes I have to get here quickly and I can’t be looking for a parking spot.”  
They smiled at each other.   
“ There’s a nice 24 hr restaurant around the corner, could you use a late night snack ?”

“Sure, sounds good.”  
He unlocked the car and opened the door for her. She got in and for some reason felt safe and secure. Why had she spent so much time being mad at him ? 

“May I call you Charlotte ?”

“Yes, of course Dr Parker.”

“Just call me Sidney, we should be on a first name basis now.”  
They enter the restaurant and smile at each other while the waitress comes to take their order. 

Charlotte orders first just asking for a couple of scrambled eggs with toast and OJ. Sidney orders the same.

“ I can’t tell if you have forgiven me ?”

“Yes, a man shouldn’t be condemned for one mistake.”

“How is it we are friends with Mark and Esther and never meet ?”

“I went to college with Esther.” “You ?”

“ Same, I first was in boarding school with Mark.”

“ What do you do for work or do you have to work ?” he questioned.

“ Yes, I’ve always worked, I’m a Psychotherapist.”

“Interesting, I probably have some patients that need to see you.”

They finished their meal, he insisted on paying the bill. Then they left for her house. Turned out she only lived 3 blocks from his apartment. He parked in her driveway and got out to open the door for her.

“It’s so dark, let me walk you to the door.”

“First I need to find my door key, I usually open the garage door but the opener is in the car.”

He used his flashlight on his phone so she could dig around in her purse to find her key. 

“There it is.” 

Sidney being the gentleman that he was, walked her to the door.

“I just want to be sure you get in safely.”

“Thank you for everything Dr Parker, Sidney.”

“ You're very welcome, and thanks for not being mad at me.”

“ Charlotte, would you mind if I had your phone number ?”

“ Ha, are you thinking you might need some therapy?”

“I’m thinking it would be nice to get to know each other a little better.”  
“Why don’t I come back later this morning , I’ll bring my jumper cables and we can go get your car?”

“ That’s awfully nice of you, thanks but first I have got to get some sleep.” 

“Me too, so maybe about 11?”

“ Yes, that will be fine.”

On the way home Sidney knows he should not be getting involved with anyone. He’s just divorced and might be on the rebound. He sees how really beautiful she is and she is irresistible when she isn’t mad and crying. Maybe he will talk to Mark and Esther and get their take on the situation.

Charlotte is getting ready for bed and she can’t keep from thinking about him. He is really handsome, a gentleman and just plain nice. Maybe she will talk to Esther and Mark to see what they think. For the first time in months she fell asleep without worry about what tomorrow would bring.

Sidney was up fairly early, going for a run to clear his head. After his shower and some toast and juice he was anxious to pick up Charlotte. 11AM on the dot Sidney is knocking on her door. She is kind of nervous, he’s just so normal and actually really attractive. 

She thinks he was just having a really bad day when he made her cry and she just happened to be the one he took it out on. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. Looking at him in the sunlight brought out more features she hadn’t noticed before. Yes, she was thinking, tall, dark and handsome then that sideways smile, now how will I resist that ? 

She is really a beautiful woman, so Sidney stood there just taking her in. 

Trying to shock him out of his trance she looked in his eyes saying good morning. 

“Yes, it is, isn't it ?“

“I’m ready if you are.”

They got in the car then off to get her car. Sidney realizes he would soon have to say goodbye for today and he wasn’t looking forward to that. He felt he needed to get to know her a lot better. 

“Before we start the car could we go in and see the baby and Esther ?”

“Yes, of course, if you like we can get them something from the gift shop.” 

Smiling at each other they made their way into the shop. So many things to pick from. 

“I’m thinking this blue blanket for the baby and some flowers for Esther.” “What do you think?” 

“Perfect, I’ll pay.” he says.

There was still some tension between them, nothing you could quite wrap your head around. She thought she made a mistake being mad at him and he thought she was gorgeous. They were both nice almost to a fault. 

As they walked to the maternity ward Charlotte was no longer smiling, in fact she was looking sad. She is telling herself to perk up and be happy for Esther and Mark. It’s not their fault her life wasn’t turning out like she had hoped. 

“Charlotte, you alright ?”

“Yes, I guess maybe I’m a little jealous but I’ll get over it.”

“ Jealous, of what ? “

“ I’ve always wanted to be a Mom but it seems that wasn’t in the cards for me.” 

“ I understand, I always wanted to be a Dad.”

They looked at each other and laughed.

“ Perk up he tells her, you still have a lot of life to live.”

The baby was in the room with Esther, lots of oohs and ahhs about how beautiful the baby is. Charlotte holds him a while then Sidney wants his turn. 

Esther wants to know, “What are you two doing here together ?” 

They explain about the unfortunate meetings they shared then how Charlotte slept on Sidneys shoulder and how her car battery was dead and he has been nice enough to help her out. 

Esther and the baby would be going home later that afternoon and she wanted them to drop by any time. 

“ You know, you two make a lovely couple.” Esther told them.

They both blushed and gave her a grin. They looked at each other like there was no one else in the room, smiling they said thank you. 

After a nice visit they left to start Charlotte’s car, Charlotte thanked Sidney for everything and he just stood there and waited while she drove off. Then he drove to her house thinking he just wanted to make sure she made it alright. Parking he got out of his car and made his way to knock on the front door. When Charlotte opened the door she was grinning seeing Sidney standing there.

“ I hope I’m not bothering you. I just wanted to be sure you got home alright and I never got your phone number,” he explained.  
Charlotte invited him in. 

“I was just getting a glass of iced tea, would you like a glass?”

“ Yes, thanks.” 

Charlotte gets them each a glass of tea and leads him out to the patio.   
They just sit and talk awhile when Sidney finally gets his nerves under control and asks her if she was free for dinner.

Smiling at him,” yes.”

“Charlotte, I don’t know what I’m doing here, I mean what I need to say or how to say it but I’m overwhelmed by you. You have captivated my heart, maybe my very soul. I know this is way too soon, we’ve only known each other a short while but I almost can’t breathe thinking you will walk away.”

Charlotte just sits and looks at him, she is reeling from what he is telling her. She has to think of a reply. Her mind and heart are racing, and she is almost in shock. 

“Sidney, that is beautiful and I agree, you make me feel alive again and I won’t walk away.” 

She gets a little closer to him and he reaches for her hand.   
They can only sit there and look at each other, finally both with smiles. 

The ice has been broken and it feels good.

“I better get going,” he says.

“I’ll be back at 6 and we’ll go find something to eat.”   
Then he kisses the back of her hand.

Charlotte is floating, she can’t believe what he has told her.  
She really likes him, what could this lead to ? They both are just divorced and no one wants to make another big mistake.

This is the first time she has ever felt like this.

Years ago she had given up feeling an emotion like this.  
She had never felt the calmness and joy of simply being in love.  
She is afraid she is falling hard for him and in such a short time.  
It’s crazy and strange something like this could happen.

Sidney had given up on ever finding real love, love that was sure and freeing. He knows she is special just looking in her eyes and she is looking back at him. It's becoming clear in his mind.   
The first time he saw her he had to look away because there was a current he couldn’t explain. Now, he knows she is the one, the special one he should have known all these years. Somehow it’s got to work out. He feels this is real, a pounding heart is how you should feel when you're with the one that’s meant to be. 

Sidney shows up right on time and has a beautiful bouquet of roses for her. She gladly takes them and thanks him with just a little hug and kiss on the cheek. It’s all he can do to not grab her into a warm embrace. She puts the flowers in water then walks over to him, he can’t resist and puts his arms around her waist so they can just be close and look into each other's eyes like it’s the first time of really seeing each other. 

“Shall we go?” she asks.

Sidney has to shake himself into reality, “Yes.”

Sidney has made a reservation at a special restaurant.  
Soft music played in the background, linen table cloths with candles for light. There were only a few couples on the dance floor. It was just beautiful and Charlotte hasn’t ever felt so special. She has been married all those years but never felt loved or appreciated. He has caused her heart to melt. They had a wonderful meal and conversation.   
He gets up and reaches for her hand which she gladly gave him. 

“Sidney, I haven’t danced in years, not sure I remember how.”

“It’s been years for me too but we’ll be fine, just trust me, don’t look at your feet and I’ll guide you.”

He holds her close while she rests her head on his chest.   
He can’t resist and brushes her neck with his lips and feels her shiver. 

“Charlotte.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if it's real or really possible but I’m falling in love with you,'' he says in the softest voice.

“I don’t know how it can happen so fast but it has.”   
He leans back to see how she is taking this revelation.

“I understand because that’s exactly how I’m feeling, but it can’t be real, can it ?” 

“Our hearts have been broken, but I have it on good authority the pieces will come back together and heal. You're healing my heart, Charlotte.”

The song is over, they have danced to several, he steps back and takes her hand and leads her out. 

It’s just been the best evening, so romantic and she has never had that before and could certainly get use to it.

Standing on the front porch he wraps her up in his arms and gives her a goodnight kiss which leads to more kissing. She opens the door and they can’t let go of each other and stumble in.

“ I’d like to forget my history and write a new story with you.”  
“ Sounds perfect to me,” he tells her.

They are both adults, who haven’t been loved or given love in so long this is the time to change all that and write a new story.

If it’s wrong they will find out in the morning but right now it’s perfect.

“Follow me” Charlotte leads him to her bedroom and he gladly follows. 

Clothes were off in a pile on the floor and they loved each other slowly and completely. Love changes everything. 

THE REST IS HISTORY.


End file.
